


征服者

by rumpye



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, 翼年代记
Genre: M/M, 脱衣舞酒吧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpye/pseuds/rumpye
Summary: 黑钢和法伊为了给孩子一个好住处在酒吧打工的小故事。
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane, 黑法 - Relationship, 黑钢/法伊
Kudos: 12





	征服者

**Author's Note:**

> 黑法新年抽签命题作文活动，抽到的关键词：酒吧，角色扮演，纽带。  
> 朋友，假如你还没有看过电影《魔力麦克》，那我便要推荐你在无聊的过年时光自己在房间里偷偷欣赏。

一行人已经不是第一次在旅途中遇见卡尔蒂娜了：樱都国的酒保、鬼怒川温泉的老板……这次的世界现代化程度很高，而这位深色皮肤的美女声称自己经营着一家开在繁华地段的酒吧。

黑钢本以为在酒吧当服务员并不是什么难事——他在形形色色的世界里做过的工作可谓是千奇百怪，区区服务员当然不在话下，况且酒吧的员工还能有免费的酒喝。所以当卡尔蒂娜唯独拒绝了看上去年纪最小的小狼的时候，他也并没有太过在意——这是他犯的第一个错误。

小狼和摩可拿被安顿在楼上的一个房间里，小狼有些愧疚地表示自己会想办法找点别的事情做，法伊微笑着摆摆手让他好好休息，黑钢则是揉了揉他的头示意他不要介意。

夜幕降临，黑钢和法伊如约来到地下找到卡尔蒂娜，她正在招呼着零星的顾客进门入座，其中大部分是女性，然而这并不是引起黑钢注意的地方——这是他犯的第二个错误。

“喂，他们穿的是什么啊？”黑钢惊讶地发现所有的服务员都穿着奇奇怪怪的衣服——有个男人穿着黑色马甲，然而仅仅穿了马甲，里面什么都没有，仿佛是为了刻意展示手臂的肌肉，脖子上戴着意义不明黑色的领结，下身的长裤腰带上垂下银色的链子；另一个人上半身干脆裸着，只戴着一条长领带（为什么只有领带？）；有个人头上戴着不知是狗耳还是狼耳的东西，身上只有背带短裤，上半身除了一身肌肉和两条背带就没别的东西。最让黑钢吃惊的是他们在各个次元遇见过无数次的桃矢和雪兔——他们的穿戴还算整齐，桃矢身着黑色的燕尾服，雪兔则是白色，然而二人头上都戴着长长的兔子耳朵。

“哎呀，”法伊挑眉，环顾着四周，“似乎要穿cosplay一样的衣服才行呢。”

“哈？！一个服务员干嘛要搞这么麻烦？”

卡尔蒂娜掐起腰，颇不赞同地伸出一根手指在黑钢的眼前晃了晃，“可不要小看服务员哦，小哥！虽然我们平常不会要求服务员换装，但是今天可是旧年的最后一天，是特别的日子！这是本店的跨年福利喔！今晚的顾客会特别多，别傻愣着，我这里有很多租用的衣服，你们两个快点跟我来，自己挑一套换上！”

“原来如此！谢谢你，卡尔蒂娜小姐！”法伊脸上的笑容已经难以抑制了，他双手合十，唰地转头看向黑钢，“太好了呢黑噗，我们一起加油吧！”

“给我等等！！我才不要穿他们那种——这也太奇怪了吧？！还有，你这家伙也答应得太快了吧？！”

“你在说什么呀小哥，”卡尔蒂娜推开了试衣间的门，无辜地耸耸肩：“这里可是脱衣舞酒吧哦？”

“……哈？”

“啊，原来如此——”法伊刻意拖长的语气完全是不像是刚刚知道这个事实的样子。

卡尔蒂娜托起脸，露出怀念的表情，“我以前可是这里的招牌呢！不过自从有了我的达令，我就不再跳舞，把店改成脱衣舞男酒吧了……嘛，不管怎样，你们两个抓紧时间，等会儿我来检查服装！”

“我绝对不要穿！”黑钢坚定地说。

“哎呀，小哥，不干的话就不给你们住的地方了哦！难道你们想露宿街头吗？现在可是冬天哦？”卡尔蒂娜同手指头戳着黑钢的肩膀。

“嘛嘛，还是忍耐一下吧，孩子的爸！这么冷的天，总不能让孩子住在外面吧？”

“我看你这家伙完全是乐在其中啊？！”

干练的老板无视了黑钢的新一轮抗议，把二人推进了房间，啪地关上了门。

“我会检查的哦！”卡尔蒂娜带着笑意的声音从门后传来。

“哇，好多衣服啊。”法伊感慨道。

房间里有好几个衣架，衣服多到可以比拟服装店的陈列。靠墙的几张桌子上放着各式各样的帽子和配饰，以及一些化妆用品。

法伊在长长的衣架上随手抓起了一件带亮片的黑色背心，“哇哦，闪闪发亮的。我想看黑汪汪穿这个！” “你脑子坏掉了吗？”黑钢揉揉眉心，想立刻在魔法师脑袋上狠狠敲一个暴栗。

“那……”法伊在衣架上扒拉，眼睛快速扫过那些夸张的衣服。最后，他吹了声口哨，拿下一条黑色长皮裤，以及与其配套的一条精致的皮革项圈，项圈上拴着一条长长的银色锁链——然而似乎并没有上衣。 “这个呢？” 还没等黑钢反驳，法伊接着说：“作为交换，黑碰可以决定我的衣服哦——”

“……”黑钢哑然，魔法师的声音里饱含着戏弄和挑逗的意味，很明显，他不但要玩这个游戏，还决定借此挑衅黑钢，仿佛要看看他能坚持到什么程度。事已至此，似乎已经没有回头的余地了。

“黑咪想看我穿什么？”法伊注视着他，眼中带着笑，开始动手慢慢地脱自己的外套，“护士装？水手短裙？或者……？”

想都别想。黑钢翻了个白眼，不耐烦地随手翻了翻衣架——诡异的衣服比比皆是：被划成一道道布料的背心、带着五彩斑斓羽毛的短裙、渔网一样的紧身衣……还有一些不太好描述，但是无一例外都毫无廉耻的衣服。说真的，这些玩意真的能遮住什么吗？

终于，黑钢翻到一套既符合魔法师体型，又没那么滑稽可笑的衣服。

“哇哦……军装？”法伊挑了挑眉。

这套军装整体是黑色的，纽扣是金色的双排，胸前有一个的金色胸针，是酒吧门牌上的标志。整体收腰设计，腰带上是金色的圆形带扣，十分精致。与之配套的是同样黑色的修身长裤， 一顶黑色军帽，一双长靴和一幅黑色手套。

“没想到黑炭喜欢这样的？”法伊从黑钢手中接过，比划着外套的大小。

“啰嗦，你在这里面还能找到其他能穿的吗？”

黑钢很快换上了那条皮质的裤子——他尽量不去想这裤子以前是给什么人穿的，就在他伸手想拿衣架上那个该死的项圈的时候，法伊率先夺走了它。 法伊穿好了长裤，然而还光着脚，外套和衬衣的扣子敞开着，露出大片白皙的皮肤。

“项圈是主人才有资格给宠物戴上的哦，黑狗狗。”

“你——”

“嘘。”法伊伸出双臂勾住黑钢的脖子，贴近他赤裸的上身，“让我来。”

法伊把项圈环过黑钢的脖子，缓缓地扣好。法伊的手指接触到颈侧皮肤，黑钢的肌肉下意识地紧绷起来。二人的呼吸几乎交叠在一起。 法伊的手指灵巧地把皮质带子绕过一圈，把扣针插入扣眼。

“松紧可以吗？”

黑钢哼了一声表示肯定。不得不说，虽然这里的衣服大多滑稽可笑，但是质量和剪裁都很优质，大概是出于某种脱衣舞酒吧服务观众的职业素养，或者只是单纯不缺这点服装的钱。这样一本正经的衣服被法伊穿了一半，有一种威严与凌乱参半的别样感觉。

他噙着笑意直视着黑钢的眼睛，“我真怕我等下会后悔——”

黑钢下意识吞咽，“后悔什么？”

这时，卡尔蒂娜敲了敲门。

卡尔蒂娜最终看到换好衣服的二人之后，连连惊叹着，前前后后绕着二人转圈。

“哇哦，哇哦！你们两个——真是太性……我是说，太棒了！”

黑钢觉得自己太蠢了，居然还抱着一丝微弱的他们的装束会被否决的希望——

卡尔蒂娜兴高采烈地拍拍黑钢的肩膀：“小哥，无意冒犯，你的体格很适合我们店里的风格……我就问一句，你有兴趣上台跳舞吗？当然我不会强迫你，不过你真的很合适——”

黑钢目瞪口呆地看着她，甚至忘记了反驳。法伊已经在旁边笑得直不起腰。

“如果你跳舞的话，只要一个晚上就可以付清你们的房费……”

黑钢立刻打断了她的喋喋不休，认真地反复确认他们是否真的要穿成这样去给顾客端酒，而卡尔蒂娜的回复则是兴致勃勃地把服务员的胸牌别在了他的项圈上。

黑钢在爆发边缘的阴沉表情似乎并不影响卡座上的女性们对他的兴趣，他全程惜字如金，几乎只用“不”来应付所有的问题，而她们似乎认为这是他的角色设定之类的。虽然经过无数次的穿越时空，他已经明白，不同国家的风土人情会有天翻地覆的差异，但是他第一次意识到人们的开放程度也是如此：他已经有三次被问到今晚会不会上台表演，有两次被问了联系方式，两次被塞了写着号码的纸条——一次在裤子的侧兜（还好这裤子有侧兜，不然他还不知道会被塞到哪里），一次在餐盘上。他还被一位喝得酩酊大醉的顾客扯着项圈上的锁链，要求他留在卡座上陪她喝一杯……还好戴着黑色兔子耳朵的桃矢在旁边巧妙地帮他打了圆场，解释这样会违反服务员的规定云云（莫须有的借口，即便有规定，卡尔蒂娜也只会睁一只眼闭一只眼），她才依依不舍地放开了链子。

至于法伊，对他的角色设定似乎适应良好，穿着裁剪合身的军装，怀着恰到好处的微笑和风趣四处散发魅力，所到之处总是让女士们红着脸咯咯笑起来。

黑钢在心里默默咒骂这个游刃有余的混蛋，这个荒谬的酒吧，这个黑心的老板，以及这一切的一切。

演出很快开始了，场下的灯光暗下来，舞台上的圆形光和雾气吸引了所有人的注意力，这很大程度上解救了黑钢。在DJ的操纵下，背景音乐从轻快的调子变成了鼓点很重的电子音乐。伴随着台下女士们的尖叫，几个身材姣好、穿着风衣戴着礼帽的男人从舞台侧面出现，走上前跟着音乐跳起了整齐划一的优雅舞步，然而在下一段音乐里，男人们突然集体取下帽子扔向观众，随后扯开了自己的风衣扔在脚边，露出里面的黑色马甲和领结——黑钢在看到进一步的动作之前撇开了头，转而看到法伊已经在吧台前喝起了酒，吧台后面的卡尔蒂娜朝黑钢招招手示意他过去。

黑钢疲惫地坐在法伊旁边的座位上，卡尔蒂娜为他取下了一个新的杯子。

“辛苦啦，咻——黑汪汪应该好好学习一下这个。”法伊脸上带着一个戏谑的笑，一手端着一杯浅红色鸡尾酒，一手指着舞台——现在男人们已经把上身唯一的马甲也脱掉了，双手顺着胸前往下滑到腹部和胯部，极尽所能地用肌肉的曲线诱惑台下举着钞票尖叫的观众们。

“你想找打吗……等等，他们不会还要脱——”黑钢闪过一丝不好的预感，下一秒，男人们纷纷解开自己的皮带，把黑色的裤子慢慢地脱下。

好吧。黑钢抓过卡尔蒂娜递给他的威士忌，仰起头一饮而尽，他现在迫切需要大量烈性酒精让自己赶紧忘掉刚刚看到的一切。

“哈哈哈，小哥，你从来没看过这样的表演吗？”卡尔蒂娜似乎被他的反应逗乐了，豪爽地给他满上了酒，“不过脱衣舞女总该看过的吧？”

黑钢瞪了她一眼，没有回应。

法伊耸耸肩，“没有呢，我们一直在旅行，这样的地方也是第一次来。”

“哇哦，”卡尔蒂娜说，“别错过机会，别的地方可没有我们这样的表演了。”

说得好像他们会感兴趣似的！黑钢恶狠狠地想。 日本国民间是有风月场所的，且种类丰富，黑钢在忍军的闲话中有所耳闻，然而他从没去过，也不感兴趣。但是他确信日本的风月场所一定不是像这样的。

至于魔法师……黑钢瞟了一眼身边的人，刚好对上他转过来的目光。

法伊不再看舞台，而是将目光锁定在黑钢身上，用手托起下巴，眯起漂亮的蓝眼睛，好整以暇地从上到下打量着他，仿佛在看一只笼中的猎物。他的表情暗示了他有什么话想说，只是有旁人在场，不便开口。


End file.
